Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a method for transmitting an uplink grant message and a base station, and more particularly to a transmission method that reduces the air interface delay between the base station and the user equipment.
Related Art
In a long term evolution (LTE) system, all the user equipments (UE) that establish connection to an evolved Node B (eNB) share the air interface resource. The eNB may dynamically assign transmission resource for each UE based on the data amount of the UE. It's an important issue regarding how the eNB reduces air interface delay between the eNB and the UE.